Solitary Detachment
The Solitary Detachment (寂然兵団, Sekizen Heidan) is a branch of the Survey Corps that answers directly to the Commander of the Survey Corps exclusively. They serve as the Survey Corps' advance scouts as well as the vanguard due to their immense skill in Titan combat and capture. In times of need, they can also serve as a small mobile unit which can accomplish specific goals quickly and efficiently. Duty The Solitary Detachment's goal is twofold: to collect field intelligence and to maximize the survival rate of each expedition. Originally, it was created as a one man division for Meiko Kurenai due to her unique skillset and mentality; however, various other skilled soldiers began volunteering for the division as well due to the prestigious reputation that it soon gained as a single person unit which was responsible for various successful expeditions and contributed greatly to saving the lives of those Survey Corps members caught out of position. Once the Solitary Detachment's numbers grew, they became a mobile team of elite soldiers who were each able to slay hordes of Titans alone and unassisted, granting the unit the nickname of "Black Death" due to their unique uniforms and the way they flew through the air alone, killing any Titan which stood in their way. Although the unit indeed boasted the highest probably mortality rate due to the nature of their assignments as well as their almost suicidal tactics, it is worthy to note that not a single member of the Solitary Detachment has perished as of yet. Structure The Solitary Detachment follows an extremely loose structure based off of seniority and skill that ultimately answers to the Commander of the Survey Corps. There are no formal ranks within the Solitary Detachment and members are usually referred to by the number of their Titan kills. The Detachment has a constantly fluctuating number due to the severity of missions that one must undertake within the division, causing newer members to sometimes drop out and return to the main branch of the Survey Corps after being faced with the almost insurmountable tasks that the Detachment faces on a nigh day to day basis. However, those that have remained since the beginning and make up the core of the Detachment only number six and are unequivocally known as the best of the best, each of them worth more than an entire battalion of soldiers. Qualities Each and every member of the Solitary Detachment is put through a rigorous examination before being allowed into the Detachment. Although the nature of their tasks are dangerous, they are also paramount to the success and survival of Survey Corps members, thus every applicant must be personally vetted by the Commander. One of the main requirements is being able to carry a pair of spare gas canisters in addition to the ones already loaded into the Vertical Maneuver Equipment while maintaining a rapid sprint over a prolonged period of time. This is because the Solitary Detachment is unable to utilize horses as their primary usage of the equestrians are to transport supplies and portable camp kits. Furthermore, each member of the Solitary Detachment must be capable of reloading their gas canisters or blades midair and be highly experienced with hooking onto moving objects as the main anchors that the Detachment uses will more often than not be the very Titans that they are aiming to kill. As such, any soldier that proves to be a liability is immediately expelled from the Detachment due to the danger that they pose to other team members as well as themselves. The Solitary Detachment is not a unit that seeks to earn fame and recognition nor be showy, but to very straightforwardly ensure maximum Titan deaths while simultaneously ensuring maximum survival rates. Because of this, each soldier within the Detachment is capable of supporting themselves and acting on their own in order to achieve a common goal. However, that is not to say that they are unable to use cooperative tactics as they are sometimes split up into pairs while being given singular commands via signal flares by the Commander. Strategy and Tactics Although the Solitary Detachment is part of the larger Survey Corps, they are unable to employ the same tactics as their parent organization due to the size of their unit. As such, they primarily work alone or in pairs at the most in order to maximize ground coverage. Each soldier within the Detachment is responsible for looking after themselves and fight with the knowledge of that. Occasionally, the Commander will give simple commands via signal flares where the meaning is determined beforehand due to the complexity of each assignment that they undertake. All members of the Detachment are expected to respond immediately to every command made even if it would appear to put themselves at risk of death. Members Current Commander: Meiko Kurenai Trivia * When not on an assignment, the members of the Solitary Detachment devote their time to training or improving and maintaining their gear. Even during training, mistakes are not tolerated as a mistake repeated during live missions may spell certain death. For this reason, each soldier in the Solitary Detachment seems to move with an inhuman perfection due to their movements being repeatedly drilled into their body over and over again. * Members of the Solitary Detachment have rarely been seen without their uniforms as it is a symbol of both devotion and pride to them. Some are even known to sleep with the uniform on.Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Survey Corps